All She Wants
by Lust demon
Summary: SM/WK cross. Chibi Usa has grown and decides to take action in her life, but is this really a good idea? *unfinished*


*Lust's muse stares in confusion* What? So I wrote Chibi porn, get over it already! As for the disclaimers and warnings well here they are: I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon (thank god, I wouldn't want Usagi) and I don't own the characters of Weiss Kreuz (I really wouldn't mind owning a couple of the Schwartz men though) and this is a lemon (I think you might know where this is going, this is your chance to run for it) which means there will be graphic descriptions of sex. It is also a PWP which means Porn Without Plot or; Plot? What Plot? And it has shotakon and yaoi. There's only a brief mentioning of Chibi Usa's mom so in the fic I'll refer to Chibi as Usa. When there is a break in the page it will be a switch in perspective.

**All She Wants**

Usa sighed as she gazed out the window of her room. It was hard being over nine hundred years old and stuck in the body of a little girl. She carried a lot of responsibility by being the future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and yet her grandmother wouldn't let her stay up past eight o'clock. Usa scowled and looked behind her at the bed, she smirked to herself and ran over to the closet. Being a cutesy little girl was okay and the outfits that she had were nice but sometimes she needed something a little bit more daring. She plucked a few things from the closet and began to put them on. No one was going to keep her in bed on a weekend, the fun had only just started.

The pink haired girl stripped out of her pajamas and put on a purple skirt that flared outwards but just enough not to show her panties. She then strapped on a black bathing suit top and a white blouse that she left open but tied at the waist and unbuttoned the cuffs. Usa then put on the first pair of sandals that she found and went over to the window of the room. As an afterthought she arranged her pillows under the covers so it was lumpy enough to pass for a person if someone wasn't looking too closely and then she opened her window to go outside.

The cool night air raised goose bumps on her arms and legs but it didn't stop the young princess from climbing from the window to the tree beside the house and sliding her way down. She blushed and pulled down her skirt when she realized that it had started to ride up on her. She felt her odangos on top of her head and quickly took out the elastics that bound the buns close to her head then shook her long pink tresses out behind her with a smile. Usa hummed a song from the radio that she had heard earlier as she walked down the streets, it was an English band called 'Cherry Poppin' Daddies' and the beat of the song had struck a cord with her.

She sighed in melancholy as she looked up at the night sky, the color reminded her of her father's eyes and she scowled and continued walking down the streets of Tokyo. She had always had a thing for older men and she supposed it was because she could never show her true age that she felt that way. The young 'rabbit' crossed her arms over her waist as the wind picked up and she felt her skirt blowing up in the back and she moved on hand to pull down the skirt so she wouldn't show off her small body too much. She blinked when she heard a dark laugh coming from a darkened ally to her right and looked over, her sight drawn to it in a morbid fascination. Her eyes widened when she saw a man in his forties watching her, his ragged clothes hung about his skeletal like frame as if he was a clothes hangar. Her red eyes dropped to his crotch when she saw a bit of movement from there and she paled when she saw him masturbating as he watched her.

"Hentai." She muttered in disdain and began to walk away.

"What's the matter little girl, are you afraid to let me help you grow up a little?" The old man called after her.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't want to catch what ever disease you have." She retorted without looking back to the bum.

"You little cunt." The man snarled and jumped up, zipping up his pants as he stood.

Usa turned in surprise and then began to run when she saw the man starting to chase after her. Her long pink hair was like a streamer behind her as she ran and fleetingly she wondered why she didn't cut it short like Ami so when in a battle her opponents couldn't grab hold of her like that. This thought only made her run faster and she headed towards the closest nightclub there was, her heart pounded fiercely in fear as the old man started to catch up to her. Usa spared a glance behind her then ran faster towards the club, one thought was dominant in her mind and she followed it dutifully. The young girl screamed as loud as she possibly could and ducked behind the body of a man waiting in the short line up to get into the club.

* * *

Brad Crawford looked up in irritation as he heard a scream and then looked down in surprise when a thirteen year old girl escaped behind him, holding the back of his jacket and shivering as a lecherous man continued to pursue her. The dark haired American frowned at the man who was currently trying to push him out of the way to get to the girl. He hadn't Seen this coming and it pissed him off, he was an Oracle so he was suppose to know what the future held. Almost as a reflex to being touched, Brad grabbed the bum's wrist and twisted it, making the older man drop to his knees in pain. He could hear a gasp behind him and the girl's grip on his jacket loosened somewhat but she still didn't move from her spot behind him.

"Go away." Crawford commanded simply to the bum.

The bum looked up, about to curse at the foreigner but his blood nearly ran cold when he looked into the eyes of the man holding his wrist. He could only nod and he pulled away then ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the cold and calculating gaze of the Seer. He would have moved away from the girl but two things stopped him. The first was that the girl threw her arms around his neck and began to thank him in rapid and formal Japanese and the second was that Schuldig began to speak to him telepathically. It wasn't the fact that his co-worker was speaking telepathically that made him stop, it was what he was saying.

'_Crawford, that girl isn't normal, I can't read her mind_.'

Crawford looked over at the fiery haired German and saw the slightly younger man nod in seriousness. His fellow assassin was dressed up for their well earn night off in clubbing clothes. How Schuldig could pull off wearing black pants and a fire engine red shirt with his crop of long orange hair was beyond Crawford's comprehension and he sometimes wondered if there was anything Schuldig couldn't wear. He was dressed in gray slacks and a see through white shirt that Schuldig had picked out, insisting that if they had to be seen in public together that Brad had to wear something halfway normal.

The American looked down at the bundle of pink that was hugging him and inhaled sharply when the girl looked up at him, triggering a vision. He could see Farfarello holding the girl from behind, she was naked and blushing as the Irishman groped her small chest enthusiastically as Schuldig watched. Once the present asserted itself once more Crawford found himself staring into the girl's deep red eyes.

"Please, who are you?" The girl asked curiously.

"Crawford." He answered as he put an arm around her waist. "Join us."

"Join you?" The pink haired girl looked at him then at Schuldig who was looking at her predatorily.

Crawford steered her towards the nightclub entrance, his hand firmly on her waist. It was too easy to persuade the bouncer to let her in, all it took was Crawford pulling her blouse back casually then placing a high yen note in his palm for the bouncer to look the other way. Schuldig and Farfarello didn't need any persuasion to be let in, they only followed Crawford to a booth in the very back in a darkened corner. The young girl was looking all around with interest and her smile made her look innocent beyond belief, which was all the more enticing for the people that were at the club. Crawford could see a few men looking his way and a few dared to stare at the girl's body so he carefully began to rub her waist as he held her, a purely possessive move but he didn't care.

Schuldig sat on one side of Crawford while Farfarello sat on the other and the American picked up Usa and sat her in his lap, making the young girl blush. Crawford slid his hands up her thighs and rested his fingertips on her upper thigh, under her skirt, silently telling Schuldig to back off for the moment and to tell Farfarello the same thing. The German man scowled but obeyed.

"What is your name?" Crawford asked.

"Usa." The girl backed away from his touch.

Crawford would have none of that, he put one hand behind her and pushed her forward so his palm rested against her thigh, his fingertips just brushing her panty line.

"Don't do that." He implored soothingly. "Lets get to know one another tonight."

Usa swallowed nervously as she looked at the three men and wondered if she would have been safer with the bum outside. Schuldig couldn't read her mind but he could see her apprehension and touched her arm gently, gaining a glare from his leader in the process. The red haired man trailed his fingers down to her hand and clasped it in his own for an instant before bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing the back of her hand, looking her straight in the eyes the entire time.

"We won't hurt you Usa, we promise." Schuldig kissed her palm now.

Usa stopped trying to back away as she looked into Schuldig's forest green eyes and Farfarello swiftly moved over and took her other hand in his. The young girl looked between the three of them and Crawford took her momentary confusion as an opportunity to slip his hand down her underwear to cup her vagina in his hand. Her eyes immediately went back to him as he stroked her soft pubic hair then began to probe her folds with one finger. She looked horrified and glanced over her shoulder, and her cheeks were bright red. Crawford smiled and withdrew his hand and she looked up at him just in time to see him put his finger in his mouth and suck her cum from his finger.

"You should know what happens to young girls who wander the streets at night Usa." Crawford reprimanded her gently. "You're lucky that we were here to help. Now all we want is a 'thank you'. You are grateful aren't you?"

Usa nodded, not trusting herself to speak because of the lump in her throat. Crawford smiled warmly to her and leaned closer, she could smell his cologne and she couldn't help but like it. It was one more thing that accentuated his power and dominance. The older man brought her closer in his lap and she could feel his erection as he cupped her buttocks in his hands. The other two men hadn't yet released her hands but she felt a bit reassured by this. Usa looked over at Farfarello and the Irishman leaned in and kissed her, his scarred lips pressed against her cheek for an instant before Crawford's 'Alpha Male' instincts kicked in and he glared at the younger man.

"Go get us a room." Crawford said quietly.

Farfarello defiantly kissed the girl's lips once before he got up to go to the bar so he could get keys to one of the rooms. Schuldig kissed the girl's fingers one by one. The exotic girl intrigued him and he wanted to savor every taste of her that he got. Crawford allowed him to kiss his way up to her shoulder but stopped him with a look when he tried to kiss her lips. Farfarello had already kissed her once, he wanted to mark his territory further and first before sharing. Crawford kissed her neck and quietly began to talk into her ear, grateful that the louder music hadn't started at the club yet.

"Do you know what we want Usa?" Crawford asked her.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Usa asked a bit warily.

"We'd like that very much," Crawford kissed her cheek. "but we would settle for being able to look at you and touch you. Or you could call a cab and go home, I'll pay for it."

Schuldig looked at Crawford in shock, he couldn't seriously be thinking about letting this girl go now could he? He knew Crawford had a hard on and he would too if not for his control over his libido. And no one would be able to tell how Farfarello would react. It was clear to Schuldig that the yellow eyed Irishman had quickly become infatuated with the girl. They all looked up as Farfarello came back over with the key. Usa hesitantly kissed Crawford's cheek then slipped from his lap and Farfarello picked her up. Crawford scowled but said nothing as he followed Farfarello upstairs to the private rooms. Schuldig watched Usa's fingers entwine in Farfarello's hair nervously and he saw her lips move and Farfarello rubbed her back.

* * *

"If I want you to stop, you will, right?" Usa asked nervously.

"I'll stop, and if the others don't then I'll make them." The man swore protectively.

"Thank you." She whispered against his cheek.

Farfarello grinned as she tentatively began to rub her body against his and he squeezed her butt gently. He had never had a woman come to him voluntarily and he had never approached a woman before either so he was finding himself on alien ground but the girl seemed to rub off on him and his mind calmed down from its normally hyper state. He passed the key to Crawford and the American opened the door for them. Usa gasped as she rubbed against Farfarello and she ducked her head shyly when the three men looked at her.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Crawford asked curiously.

"No." Usa began unsurely. "Something just felt good."

Schuldig smiled. "You'll feel a lot more than good before tonight is over Usa-kin."

Usa shivered as they walked into the room and Crawford locked it behind them. Farfarello placed her on the bed and kneeled in front of her, caressing her knees and kissing her thighs as the other two men made their way over. Schuldig looked from Crawford to Farfarello and frowned slightly.

"This might be a bit of a problem." Schuldig stated. "Unless someone is willing to be uke."

"Take turns." Farfarello scowled as he kissed and nuzzled his way under the young girl's skirt.

Usa began to clutch the bed sheets in her hands and Farfarello raised her skirt and began to lick along her inner thigh, his instincts taking over where his experience lacked. He had used Nagi's computer before and found some information that was now becoming very useful. Schuldig watched as Usa leaned back and let Farfarello do as he pleased. The girl's face was flushed in excitement and the scent of her cum was in the air. Unfortunately Usa noticed this and began to back away in shame. Farfarello wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and Schuldig smirked as he came closer to the two.

Usa looked away as the German man knelt between her legs with Farfarello. Schuldig thought it was cute that she was blushing but he wanted more of what he had been watching moments before. Crawford came up behind Usa and helped her out of her blouse while Schuldig kissed her hand gently. Usa looked at him in what appeared to be guilt and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed." Schuldig murmured as he tickled her sides. "We like it."

Crawford took one of Usa's hands in his and pressed it to his crotch, the girl's eyes widened when she felt the bulge there and she shyly stroked him through the cloth. Crawford closed his eyes a moment and let the girl touch him, her delicate hand made him want to cum in his pants but he knew what a mess that would be and he didn't want the uncomfortable feeling in his slacks when he went home. Even after doing a rush job of cleaning his pants with some kleenex there would still be some stiffness. He shifted her hand to his zipper then unhurriedly unclasped her bathing suit top. Usa put her hand into his pants and her eyes widened when she realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear. She stroked the cock in her hand curiously and looked up at Crawford when he began to groan.

Usa squeezed Crawford's penis when Farfarello and Schuldig sucked on her nipples, she arched her back into their warm mouths and she could feel the men's hands caressing her body all over. One of Farfarello's hands was on her butt while the other was rubbing her shoulder and Schuldig had one hand on her other butt cheek while his other hand was rubbing her calf. Crawford assumed his dominance by putting one hand on her hip and his other arm went around her waist and under her panties then down to her cunt and he teased her outer lips with his strong fingers. Usa reached down to Farfarello's pants and felt his erection through the material of his bondage pants, the youngest male pushed his hips up into her touch and she smiled to him as she stroked him and Crawford at the same time. Farfarello looked up at her in lust and bent his head to her virgin entrance and pulled aside her panties then began to lick around Crawford's fingers. Usa tossed her head back and nearly screamed as his tongue bathed her already wet vagina.

"Farfarello." Crawford spoke the younger man's name in warning.

Crawford glared at Farfarello for an instant but stopped when he watched Usa begin to writhe against him. He was the only thing holding her up as Farfarello teased her orally. Crawford withdrew his fingers from her once again and offered the juice to Schuldig, who sucked it off eagerly. Crawford smiled as Farfarello ripped off the girl's panties in his haste but his smile broadened when the girl didn't protest this action. The white haired assassin bent his head to the girl's private region once more and sucked her clit enthusiastically. Schuldig moved Farfarello for a moment so he could pull off Usa's skirt and the girl shivered as she lay naked in their arms. The leader grinned and held her by the waist as he took off his shirt, stopping only for a moment to switch arms so he could get it all the way off. He then stripped out of his pants and tossed them away with indifference. Schuldig watched Crawford with interest but kept his clothes on, for now he wanted to watch and to touch, but that was all. Schuldig felt his mouth go dry as he watched Usa's hips rocking back and forth from Crawford's erection to Farfarello's mouth, the young girl was teetering on the edge of an orgasm and it made him wonder just how innocent she was. They had hardly begun to play in his opinion so could it be that the pink haired girl didn't even masturbate?

Schuldig sat on the bed and watched Crawford as he held the girl up with one arm around her waist. His other hand was playing with her nipples and Usa was moaning from his touches. Schuldig watched in fascination as Crawford then stopped playing with her chest and took his penis in hand and began to jerk off against the girl's buttocks. Usa looked behind her and bit down slightly on her lower lip, she eased herself away from Farfarello and turned around on her knees. Silently, Crawford stopped his self-abuse and began to bring her closer. Usa looked up at the older man as she licked his penis and Crawford smiled at her reassuringly.

"That's the way I like it." Crawford murmured as he smoothed the girl's hair.

Usa brought both her hands to the base of Crawford's cock and began to jerk him off, she licked around the tip as she did so and smiled when the foreigner began to play with her hair. Crawford held Usa so the soft skin of her cheek was pressed against his erect cock and he began to hump against her face, turned on by the idea of his cum splattered across her sweet baby face. Usa sighed contentedly as she sucked at the root of Crawford's dick, her small hands never ceasing their movements.

Farfarello watched and could feel Schuldig pressing against his side. He allowed the other man to take off his shirt but not his bandages around his lower torso and arms, and he didn't let Schuldig go any further. He looked over at the guilty one and Schuldig took off his own shirt, flinging it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Farfarello stirred on the bed a bit uncomfortably. He knew that Schuldig didn't have a preference when it came to sex and it didn't bother him, but he had never been the one that Schuldig chased before. The older man pulled him close and began to kiss his collarbone to get him to relax.

"Calm down Farfarello, I won't fuck you unless you ask me to."

Usa turned slightly to watch them as she continued to move her hands over Crawford's cock, her fingers traced a vein on the underside of his dick and Crawford gently moved her face once more so she would only pay attention to him. Usa could hear Farfarello groaning as the orange haired man played with his nipple ring and she shivered from a bit of cold. She had liked it a bit better when the men surrounded her to keep her warm. Perhaps if she asked them they would do it again, but if so then she would make sure to pay more attention to them the next time.

Crawford rubbed his cock along the girl's face, invigorated that such a young beauty would allow him to use her like this. She was perfect in her innocence and he shivered as his vision returned to him once more and he scowled in hatred at what he saw. Usa was standing on the side of the road, waiting for her taxi when she was grabbed from behind. Her scream was cut off by a dirty hand and she was dragged to the back of an alley. The man smiled as he lifted her skirt and saw no underwear and Usa struggled to get away. In his vision, Crawford could see the small girl being pinned to the dirty ground and her legs being spread roughly before her body was raped savagely by the stranger. Crawford couldn't allow his Usa to be abused like that and he made a mental note to wait with her for the taxi or drive her home himself.

Usa looked up as Crawford pulled back a little, his eyes glazed over and he seemed to be somewhere else. She cupped his testicles in the palm of her hand and continued to stroke him while he looked down at her. The man's eyes were cold as he looked at her but she stood up so she was face to face with him and his erect cock was just outside her vagina, as if waiting to enter her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nothing, just a thought I had." He lied as he made himself comfortable on the extra large bed.

Usa sat in his lap and he rested back on his elbows for a moment and smiled at her. Usa kissed the tall man and smiled as she rocked herself in his lap, blushing when he groaned and put his hands on her hips to make her go faster. Her long hair rested on his legs and almost tickled him as she moved on him. He nearly came when his cock rubbed against her vaginal folds but didn't press himself inside for more. Crawford moved one hand from her hip and started to rub her clit, causing the girl to scream and her hips jerked against him as she sought more friction. Crawford's breathing started to get faster and he moved Usa farther back on his legs, he continued to pleasure her but moved her own hands so she could jerk him off again. Usa watched in fascination as Crawford dug his heels into the mattress for more purchase and his back arched just before his cum was spread across her stomach and some hit her face as well.

Crawford moved his body to the other side of the bed so the three others would have room to play while he rested for a while. Schuldig took Usa's hand and she smiled before she climbed into Farfarello's lap. The pink haired girl pouted at her German lover and Schuldig kissed her quickly before taking her into his own lap. He quickly licked Crawford's cum off of her face and kissed her.

"You have me at a disadvantage." Usa stated.

"By having my clothes on?"

"By not telling me your name."

"Schuldig, just call me Schu." He chuckled.

Usa rested her head against Schuldig's chest and lightly scratched his pectoral muscles. The man cupped her butt in his hands and easily lifted her up so they could be face to face. Usa put her arms around Schu's neck and kissed him fervently just as Farfarello moved to be behind her. Usa couldn't help but grin, she was surrounded by the most handsome men that she had ever met and they weren't treating her like some fragile doll that would be easily broken. She could feel the weight of her hair being shifted and Farfarello began to kiss up her spine, his firm hands on her waist. Usa tilted her head back as Schuldig kissed her neck and he nipped at the hollow of her throat for a moment before kissing her cheek.

"Schu." Usa moaned the man's name as he shifted her from his grasp and into Farfarello's.

Usa looked at him, a bit confused, and Schu placed a finger to her lips. His strong hands began to kneed her breasts gently and Usa had to concentrate to actually hear what he was whispering in her ear.

"Women are so soft, but they can be so strong when they need to. They deserve to be worshiped, will you let me adore you Usa-kin?"

"Will you let me do the same to you?" Usa countered.

"Turn about is fair play." Schu chuckled sexily. "You're welcome to worship me as well."

"And you too?" Usa looked over her shoulder at Farfarello.

"How would you do that?" Farfarello asked, his deep voice made her giddy.

Farfarello adjusted one hand as she thought and he separated her labia for Schuldig. The fiery haired man took this opportunity to taste the only bit of honey he could, since he couldn't read her mind. Usa called out Schu's name as his tongue briefly darted inside her warm body. Her hands clenched on Farfarello's arms since she was getting desperate for something to hold onto, to make sure that she didn't start to float from the teasing touches of Schuldig's tongue.

"Farfarello?" Usa began hesitantly, unsure if she was pronouncing his name right since she only heard it being said once.

"Yes?"

Usa sighed happily when he licked the rim of her ear, "Can I try... could I..."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to give you a blow job." She blurted out.

Farfarello squeezed her hip and then put his nose to her hair so he could smell her sweet shampoo. This action only kindled images of her showering and he held her tighter to him as he wondered at all they could do. Usa was uncomfortable with the silence and she started to edge out of Farfarello's arms. As soon as he noticed, he pulled her back to him and pressed his clothed arousal to her backside.

"Do whatever you want." He whispered so only she could hear him.

Usa relaxed in his arms once more and reached one hand behind her so she could touch him. Schuldig got to his knees so he could kiss Usa's cheek and then kissed Farfarello as well. Usa giggled as she saw Farfarello turning red and she turned around in the older man's arms. Farfarello looked from one of them to the other and smirked slightly as they lavished him with attention. Schuldig started sucking on his nipples while Usa kissed him clumsily. Her enthusiasm made up for her lack of grace and Farfarello didn't mind in the least as the girl straddled one of his legs and Schuldig was on the other. The white haired man watched as the two drew back and began to kiss one another, giving him a nice show. Farfarello chuckled as his two lovers began to play with one another. Usa glanced at him as she was kissed by Schuldig and she tilted her head back as his lips touched a sensitive area on her neck. Farfarello kissed Usa's temple and after a moment's thought kissed Schuldig's cheek as well.

"You two are so pretty to watch." He murmured as he reached out and touched them.

"You have good taste in partners." Schuldig boasted confidently.

"Let me watch you." Farfarello stated plainly.

Schuldig took Usa into his embrace once more and began to kiss her, one hand at the small of her back to give her support as she was drained of energy through the sensations he was provoking in her. They kissed with their mouths closed at first, while they felt one another up. Usa trailed her fingers up Schuldig's chest and he shivered as her delicate fingers brushed against a nipple. The garnet-eyed girl pulled back then smiled up to him before placing her lips to his erect nipple and started to suck as he did to her earlier. She wondered if he was as sensitive to this as she was as she drew back slightly and licked the nipple with her nimble tongue. Schu hissed in his next breath and clutched her hair in his hands, keeping her head in place. Usa happily obliged him and tentatively nibbled on the rosy nub, which made Schu yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing Usa-kin?" Schu groaned as he pulled her away.

"I'm not really sure." Usa admitted. "Should I stop?"

"No." He chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Just go easier, not so rough. Like this."

Schu bent his head once more and took her nipple into his mouth. The young girl nearly screamed as his warm mouth suckled at her breast and his teeth grazed the nipple, making her flinch and pull back instinctively but he kept her in place with one arm easily. Usa looked down at him with a bit of trepidation and his ministrations began to become more rough and callous than his usual touches. The young girl whimpered as Schuldig got more enthusiastic, one hand slipping to her mound and he started to finger her feminine folds. Farfarello came up behind Usa and rubbed her shoulders to get her to relax.

"Is he hurting you? Do you want me to stop him?" Farfarello asked with a bit of a growl.

Usa nodded with fearful wide eyes and Farfarello immediately pounced on Schuldig, pushing him away from the girl. The young girl cried out as her nipple was abused as the German was pulled away so quickly, she covered her chest feebly with the bed sheet and backed away from the two. The red haired man pushed Farfarello off of him and made to hit him when he saw Usa's scared visage. Schu lowered his fist and backed down, all traces of his previous anger left his face.

"I'm sorry Usa, I got too excited."

Mentally Schuldig cursed Farfarello for stopping him, if it hadn't been for the other assassin he would have been enjoying deflowering the exotic thirteen year old. The man with one topaz eye was comforting Usa now and glaring at Schuldig. It was clear from his expression that he would break out his knives if Schuldig tried to come any closer. To an extent, though, it had been worth it. To feel the small girl trying to pull away as he ravished her with his hand and mouth was a thrill he wouldn't soon forget. And perhaps if Farfarello let his guard down, he would be able to feel that rush again. Schuldig bowed his head to hide his smirk.

Usa tried to bring her body closer to Farfarello's, she could almost swear that she could feel the malice that Schuldig was now harboring and it frightened her. She could feel her hair being smoothed down and she lay her head against the Irishman's chest. She was surprised once again when she felt the hard muscle beneath her touch. Farfarello didn't look like he had that much muscle when he had his clothes on, but she found that she liked the deception. It felt like a secret that he rarely let people know, at least to her. As she rested in the man's arms she blushed as she realized something. It had to be purely biological and fantasy but she wanted Farfarello to be her first. Biologically he was perfect, he was easy on the eyes (to her at least), he was strong, he protected her from Schuldig, and he was a virile male in his prime. And as for fantasy, the fact that he protected her only encouraged her not so pure thoughts of him.

"Can I take off my clothes too?" Farfarello asked between kisses.

Usa nodded and brought her hand to Farfarello's pants, the man smirked down at her as she pushed the button from it's hold then began to unzip the pants with her teasing grace. Usa could feel Farfarello shifting under her and she slipped out of his lap so he could take off his pants. She watched in fascination as his pants were pulled down his hips then to his thighs, his strong hands gripping the fabric in a firm grasp. Unlike his upper body, Farfarello didn't have bandages on his legs or around his waist. Dimly, she wondered what he was wearing the bandages for, since he didn't move like he was being held back by any wounds.

Farfarello took his pants off and pulled Usa into his lap once more, his erection rubbing against her stomach and leaving a little bit of pre-cum on her satin-soft skin. Usa looked at it in wonder, then put her hands around the base so she could stroke him, a smile of satisfaction on her young features when he began to groan. It felt good to know that she could do that to a man. She tensed when Schuldig wrapped his arms around her from behind and Farfarello moved the others man's hands to rest on his own waist, trying to appease them both.

Schuldig pouted when he wasn't allowed to touch Usa any more but made up for it when he got to hold Farfarello. He slipped one hand from Farfarello's waist to his buttock and squeezed the firm muscle he found there, just as his other hand was moving to Farfarello's thigh and stroking the junction between his leg and groin.

Usa watched Farfarello's face as they touched him. Curiously she stopped stroking him so she could hug him and bring herself a little closer to him in the process. He welcomed her in his arms and placed a careful hand on her butt to keep her from moving away from him as he started to move against her. He felt her arms slide up around her neck and tilted his head back when he felt Schuldig's lips at his collarbone. Farfarello smirked when Schuldig bit down lightly on his neck, then began to lick and kiss the pale expanse of skin while he jerked off his partner. Farfarello began to shudder under the unyielding ministrations of his male partner. Usa kissed his chest in reverence and traced a scar with her tongue before kissing it lovingly. Farfarello looked down at her awkwardly, trying not to stop Schuldig from kissing his neck as he watched Usa touching his scars.

Farfarello watched in fascination as she explored his chest, gently rubbing the bandages on his torso. Hesitantly, Usa flicked his nipple ring with her tongue and Farfarello gasped at the feeling it provoked. It was like a thin line of heat was being shot from his chest up to his neck and down to his groin at the same time. Usa looked up at him and smiled playfully. She made sure that he was looking her right in the eye before she started to suck on his nipple, gently twisting the ring to the side with her tongue, careful not to be too hard and not to use her teeth.

Schuldig leered when the white haired man began to thrust into his hand and he moved his lips from Farfarello's neck to the red eyed girl's cheek. Usa was still tense as he got close to her but she let him kiss her, confident that Farfarello would stop him, or that Crawford would wake up. Schuldig unzipped his own pants and allowed his heavy erection to rest on the small of Usa's back, he shivered as he came closer to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to know what will drive him nuts?" Schu grinned.

"What?" Usa looked back at him, slowing in her touches for a moments.

Schuldig gently moved Farfarello's testicles down so he wouldn't cum then began to kiss Usa's cheek once more before he told her what they should do. The pink haired girl blushed and was unsure but Schuldig assured her that everything would be fine. This did nothing to calm her. Despite that she followed along with his idea, wanting nothing more than to make Farfarello happy. Usa pushed Farfarello back onto the bed and Schuldig kissed Usa's neck, whispering for her to relax before he got off the bed to look in the bed side drawer for what they would need.

"Farfarello?" Usa said his name as she leaned down to him, "You told me I could do anything right?"

"Yes, go ahead. But don't do it if you don't want to." He responded with a slight frown.

Usa smiled at him encouragingly and hugged Farfarello, resting her face in the crook of his neck. She swiftly took his hands in her own and led him to set his hands on her hips and brought herself closer to him. Farfarello watched her carefully as she took his stiff penis in hand and drew it towards her crotch. The foreign man hissed in a breath and allowed her to do as she pleased to him. Farfarello could see from the corner of his eye that Schu was watching them with an amused look on his features and the white haired assassin scowled slightly. His attention was split between Usa and her ministrations and Schuldig and his intentions.

"Farfarello." Usa said a bit insulted, "Why are you looking at Schu?"

A light blush dusted his features when Farfarello realized how it might look to the young girl, but he smiled when he saw how jealous Usa was becoming. The young girl looked away for a moment and Farfarello brought her close, he could feel the heat of her feminine folds against his dick and began to kiss her neck as he rubbed the head of his penis against her, not quite penetrating her yet. Usa tensed and tightened her arms around Farfarello's neck, unsure if this was what she wanted at the moment. Farfarello paid no mind to her tenseness, thinking it was only her anticipation to having him inside of her and he reached down and gently parted her vagina with his fingers. He smirked at the feel of her cum slick against his fingers and pressed the head of his dick a little farther into her, wanting her to feel every inch of his attraction to her.

Usa's eyes widened and she looked up at Farfarello as she pulled away. The man was in a state of bliss and he looked at her in confusion when he was taken away from her warmth. She felt a little guilty and was about to apologize when she felt Schu come up behind her and press his penis against her anus. Her blush returned once more as she looked over her shoulder at him and he leaned close, showing her a tube of lubricant that he had just taken from the bedside drawer.

"Usa-kin, do you want us both to fill you up?" he asked her with a wicked smile.

Schuldig looked at Farfarello's scowling visage and put the tube down before kissing his cheek. The Irishman remained unresponsive to the telepath's seduction and pulled Usa closer to him, using one hand to guide her body into his embrace and the other to slide his dick just beneath her vagina. He refused to go any farther until she said it was alright.

Usa swallowed nervously and pressed her lips to Farfarello's. She was shaking slightly when she pulled back but she refused to let it show in her voice.

"Are there condoms here too?"

Schuldig reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out an unopened box of lubricated condoms. Usa hugged Farfarello tightly and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. She could feel his hands on her back, soothing her and she looked up at him once more, ignoring the other two men in the room. His single golden eye entranced her and she lost all her shyness.

"Farfarello, I want to have sex with you." She whispered. 

* * *

Author's notes: So... any comments so far? *listens to the crickets* Great... well I'm really wondering what my audience is wanting for a sex scene so feel free to either leave a review or e-mail me with you own preferences, because if I don't use them for this fic I'll more than likely use them in another fic. And just to let you know, the sex won't be affecting the plot... too much...


End file.
